Bleeding Love
by Lelila Solo
Summary: 2 years after the events of 'Luxury'.  This is an epilogue. Not a sequel.


A/N: _So, many people have asked me for a little epilogue or something for "Bleeding is a Luxury" to show Calzona during their wedding, or having something to do with the baby. Forgive my spelling mistakes, this hasn't been edited.._

_You guys gave me so much love after the last chapter of 'Luxury' that I felt like I needed to do this._

_This takes place a little less than 2 years after the last chapter of 'Luxury'. _

_Lanni's oneshot._

* * *

><p>Arizona paced. It was something that she'd grown accustomed to doing during her pregnancy. Some nights pacing was the only thing that had soothed the baby enough for her to get some decent sleep, especially when she swayed her hips like when she was dancing. The baby had loved when she and Callie slow danced together, but as her belly had grown bigger it had become increasingly difficult until one night Callie turned her and pressed her back to her front and held her like that as they swayed. But now that Bri was almost a year old, it was more of a habit that she had not been able to break. They were getting married tomorrow.<em> Tomorrow<em>. And she couldn't be happier about it. She was over the moon about it. She felt like she could walk on water.

But she had been separated from Callie and her baby for far too long. Her parents had arrived and whisked her away to a hotel, locking her in it. They wanted their girl's to be surprised and dazzled by each other on their wedding day. The hotel room was barren of entertainment and she'd been stuck in it for eleven hours already. That's why she was waiting on Mark to bring over her beautiful baby girl for a visit.

Briseis Lolita Torres-Robbins had been born eleven months ago on November 28th at 6:38 pm, beautiful and tiny. Arizona had chosen the name; she wanted to keep with Callie's Greek mythical persona name scheme. And Arizona had immediately fallen in love with her. She hadn't thought it possible to love two people with her entire heart, but she found herself more in love with her daughter and her lover with each passing day. Callie was a more amazing mother than she had ever imagined she would be. She thought back to the day of Bri's birth with a smile.

_"Just breathe, baby," Callie pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple._

"_Shut the fuck up," Arizona hissed through a clenched jaw as she felt another contraction coming on. This was the worst pain she had ever been in, ever. Part of her wondered if it had hurt this bad when Callie had been tortured. Maybe they were even now. When the contraction passed she twisted her head to look at Callie. "I certainly hope you're happy."_

_Callie beamed at her._

"_Okay, big push," Addison coached. The baby crowned and Arizona cried out, falling back into Callie's arm in exhaustion. "Just a few more."_

"_I love you," Callie said._

"_I hate you," Arizona said before pushing again. Callie chuckled and held her tighter. And then it was over and her daughter was being placed in her arms. She felt the tears immediately. "Hi baby. Hi." _

"_She's beautiful, Arizona," Callie said, holding both of her girls._

"_Only because she looks like you," Arizona said, rubbing her baby's fuzzy head. "You can finally add your own birth announcement to your box."_

"_Our own birth announcement," Callie corrected._

"_Briseis Lolita," Arizona let the name roll off her tongue and onto her baby's closed eyelids. _

There was a knock on the door that brought her back from her daydream. She opened it, and smiled at the sight of Mark and Bri. "Hi baby!" She clapped her hands together and scrunched her nose before rubbing it against Bri's. She went to take her from Mark's arms but he turned away.

"Nope, Callie's orders," he said, setting Bri down on the floor. Letting her clasp his fingers, he let her walk to her mother. Arizona dropped down on her knees and held her arms out, encouraging her daughter.

"Come to mama," she cooed. "Come see me, Briseis." When the baby reached her mother's arms, Arizona pulled her closed and kissed her all over her still chubby cheeks. "That's my girl! I missed you."

"From what her madre says," Mark said, his American accent on the Spanish word sounding harsh on Arizona's ears, "she missed you too."

"Did you miss me, big girl?" Arizona hefted Bri onto her hip. "Hmm? You're not used to Mama being away so long, huh?"

"You all ready for tomorrow?" Mark asked, sitting on the bed.

Arizona groaned. "No. I mean yes. But no. I'm nervous." She danced around the room, delighting in Bri's laugh as she exaggerated her steps and rocking. The baby wrapped her fingers around Arizona's blonde curls as they bounced in her face. Arizona shook her head. "You really need to grow out of this whole hair pulling thing kid. How is Callie?"

"Fine," he said. "She misses you almost as much as you missed Briseis."

"Hey!" Arizona called, offended that Mark would suggest that she didn't miss Callie.

"I'm kidding, Robbins." He watched mother and daughter interact. "She's nervous too. But she's so excited. Her sister is driving her mad. Aria won't let her anywhere near her dress."

"Why?"

"She's almost ripped it twice," Mark said. "But she'd sure looked good doing it." He was choosing his words cautiously because he knew Arizona hadn't seen the dress yet.

Arizona shook her head again.

"Where are your parents?"

"Who knows," Arizona said, exasperated. "They said they had errands to run and then left me in here. Said I "wasn't allowed to leave" but I needed to see this little muffin. Yes I did," she tickled Bri's belly softly.

* * *

><p>Her father had walked her down the aisle, after Aria and Teddy and Mark with Briseis. He whispered for her to calm down and smile. "It's your wedding day, not an execution." She'd laughed at that and the smile remained on her face. She took her place beside Bailey. They'd signed court papers entering them into a legal civil union months and months ago, before the baby had been born. This was just a ceremony, for them. How Callie had talked Bailey into officiating she would never know. But Bailey did always have the most amazing things to say at the perfect times.<p>

She looked back down the aisle and saw Callie with her father. Her jaw dropped. Callie's dark hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant twist with wisps falling down to frame her face. The low fit of her dress left tasteful amounts of chest open to Arizona's eyes. She could see the beading on the decorative shoulder straps glinting in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. The dress was fitted about her body, sweeping to her left side before opening into a beautiful, layered ball gown style skirt. Callie looked nothing short of stunning. She could already feel the tears coming and they still had the whole ceremony to get through. Her eyes met Callie's.

Arizona looked beyond beautiful. Her strapless sweetheart necklined gown hugged her lithe body perfectly. The beading at the bust and the lace details added that light rose accent that Callie was waiting for. Arizona was not complete without pink. But Callie didn't linger long on Arizona's gorgeous dress; she would have all night to look at it. Now she wanted to look into those sparkling ocean eyes and never look away.

She kissed her father's cheek and took Arizona's hand. They turned to face Bailey, but not before Callie saw Arizona smiled and wink at Bri. "You love her more than you love me," she muttered under her breath.

"Would you stop," Arizona whispered back. "I love you more than anything."

They were too busy looking at each other to pay attention to the mushy stuff spilling out of Bailey's mouth. They spoke when prompted, sharing their "I do"s without the bat of an eyelash.

"I, Arizona Robbins, take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife. In sickness and in health, through kidnappings and car accidents, through mountain views and waterside walks on the beach. You are my heart and I have never wanted anything more than to love you and out daughter for the rest of my life. Your strength empowers me, your kindness humbles me, your compassion amazes me. I will be with you, for better or worse, until the last beat of my heart."

"I, Calliope Torres, take you, Arizona Robbins, to be my wife. I could never think of love without your name. Your love is the most amazing gift I've ever been given and I will give it back to you every day until we die. Your smile gets me through the hardest times; the sparkle in your eyes makes me come alive. We've already been through the worst; I don't know how much worse life could get than that. God must like me a lot more than I ever thought, because I could never ask for more than your love for the rest of my life and then he gave us Briseis. I will love you until my last breath."

"Rings," Bailey prompted.

"Oh we don't," Arizona started.

"Yes, you do," Mark cut in, bringing Briseis to them. "Show your mommies what you have in your pockets." Giving him quizzical glances, they both reached into their daughter's pockets, the one closest to them. Looking at each other, they withdrew matching gold and white gold wedding bands.

"I didn't," Callie shook her head.

Mark stepped away and revealed two sets of beaming parents.

"I was wondering where they'd gone yesterday," Arizona muttered. She took Callie's hand. "With this ring, I thee happily wed."

Her smile matched Callie's as she slid the white gold ring onto her finger, right up to the engagement ring she'd bough her after they'd returned from Mexico. Callie took Arizona's hand. "With this ring, I thee finally wed."

"You may kiss your bride," Bailey said to them with a smile.

Arizona's hand came up to cup Callie's cheek. She smiled and looked into Callie's eyes. "I love you.

The kiss was light, soulful, and perfect. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Callie had Arizona wrapped in her arms. The blonde was leaning back into her. They had been dancing all night and now Callie was just enjoying the feeling of holding her wife. She heard sniffles and turned Arizona in her arms. "What's wrong?"<p>

"My brother," Arizona looked down, "told me that when I married my chick, he was going to celebrate. That he was going to dance so hard. He's not here Callie. I am so so happy. You made all my dreams come true today. I just wish he'd been here to see it."

Callie looked up at the clear night sky through the glass ceiling. Arizona lifted her head too. "I think he saw it, Arizona. I think he saw it as clear as I saw to you today in front of me, promising me your love. And I think he's still dancing up there in heaven. The party isn't going to stop for him for a long time."

When she looked back down, Arizona's beautiful cheeks were flooded with tears. She signaled Meredith, who was holding Bri, over and lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Look up there, Bri," Callie pointed at the stars. "Can you wave to Uncle Danny? Can you wave?"

Arizona laughed through her tears as Briseis tried to imitate her mother, waving her little arms at the sky.

"Can you blow him a kiss?" Callie asked. She guided Bri's little fist to her lips and then out to the stars.

"Can you come see, mommy?" Arizona held her arms out and Bri lunged for them. "Hey, sweet girl."

Callie watched her love and her daughter. It had been almost three years since that day. She shuddered at the memories still. They crept up on her when she'd been alone too long. She saw their faces in the mirror after exhausting days at work. But Arizona was always there to support her, just as she'd always been. She found solace in Briseis. That little girl was the culmination of everything she'd been through and the love she shared with Arizona. She had her perfect family and she was never letting them go.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this. For those of you who have read this before, I'm sorry. I'm not posting the additional oneshot that I mentioned. I want to keep you all in the happy bubble so in the happy bubble you'll remain. Feel free to message me if you'd like to know how things play out in my head, but I'm not posting. I love you all and in honor of that love, our babies are all going to stay safe and happy.<p> 


End file.
